1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to safety devices. In particular, this invention relates to safety devices for slicing machine systems. More in particular, this invention pertains to slicing machine cleaning guards which are mounted on a frontal surface of slicing blades for permitting cleaning of the rear surfaces of the blades. Still further, this invention relates to slicing machine cleaning guards formed in a disk-like contour which are removably securable to a frontal face of slicing blades of a slicing machine. Still further, this invention is directed to a slicing machine cleaning guard which is substantially planar in geometrical contour and matingly interfaces with a slicing blade in order to allow a user to clean the rear surfaces of the slicing blades without impingement on a blade edge. Additionally, this invention relates to a slicing machine cleaning guard which is threadedly securable to the housing of a slicing machine.
2. Prior Art
Safety devices to prevent injury to a limb of a user of a cutting machine utilizing rotary blades are well-known in the art. The best prior art known to Applicant includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 745,516; 3,811,355; 2,573,860; 2,052,366; 2,619,142; 2,398,409; 4,070,941; and, 3,880,032. In general, safety devices of this nature are directed to providing an injury free atmosphere during the cutting operation. Thus, such prior art devices are generally directed to cover elements for rotary blades which cover only a segment of the periphery of the blades. In such prior art devices, the blade protrudes from the guards in order that a cutting operation may take place. Thus, such guards are generally not adaptable for use in a cleaning operation where the appendage of the user must pass over the entire blade surface.
Further, in some prior art guard systems, the guards are not in contiguous contact with the slicing blade surfaces. If a user were to try to clean the blade with the guard in place in such systems, the user's digits may be inserted between the guard and the blade with deleterious effects to the user.